1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective gloves and the like and a yarn which includes a metallic, totally annealed flexible wire strand or strands and an aramid fiber strand or strands, either spun or filament, as a core wrapped with two strands or fibers of a spun or filament aramid fiber capable of being used in conventional glove making machinery or other machinery employed to make various garments, fabrics and the like by standard weaving, knitting or other techniques of associating yarns. A preferred aramid fiber for the present invention, either spun or filament, is that marketed by E. I. DuPont of Wilmington, Del., under the trademark "Kevlar".
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,898 issued May 20, 1975, the use of aramid fiber, such as "Kevlar", in making protective gloves, garments and the like is disclosed. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,893 issued May 4, 1976 relates to a protective apron constructed from this material.
Prior co-pending application Ser. No. 645,477, filed Dec. 30, 1975 for Protective Glove Constructed of Flexible Strands of Metal Wire and Fiber Yarn, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,295, issued Jan. 25, 1977, discloses broadly the combination of flexible metal wire strands and flexible aramid fiber yarn strands, such as "Kevlar", in the construction of woven, non-woven or knitted gloves from these materials. While the "Kevlar" material by itself or used in combination with flexible wire strands is successful for many applications, an improved yarn and fabric are desirable for certain usages.